minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM:New Edition S4 Episode 7
Gatteline:Did you find about about another adventure? Jeff:I did find about a super cool thing which produces unlimited rainbow stone Gatteline:Whoa, Why didnt you tell me about this before? we couldve taken this instead of those singles Jeff:First of all it requires enchanted rainbow stone to open the door second of all enchanted rainbow stone is not produced by that Gatteline:Oh okay Jeff:Lets use enchanted rainbow stone to Unlock that portal Gatteline:Wait another portal? Jeff:Yeah its in a temple Gatteline:I am ready to go Jeff:Wait, we need rest of the gang we cant just go alone Gatteline:Thats what i was gonna say Ha! Jeff:Bring your brothers, Your best friend lewis and Jason Gatteline:Wait what about Lee's gang Jeff:Okay we will bring them we will go there as soon as you get everyine Gatteline goes off in his brothers home first Gatteline:Hey Ralph and Sam Ralph:Hey Gatteline havent seen you for a while! Sam:Yeah good to see you my bro Gatteline:Its good to see you too bros Sam:Anyways why did you come back at the home Gatteline:We are going on an adventure Ralph:Oh man! is this adventure involving chickens? Sam:Ralph shut up! Ralph:I am serious Sam:Ralph you can never be serious shut up! Ralph:Fine Gatteline:Ok Guys come out ill go get jason and lewis Sam:Ok sir Gatteline:Why did you call me sir? I am your brother Sam:Uhmm i mean Gatteline Gatteline:Okay Sam:Whatever Gatteline at lewis house Gatteline:Hey! Lewis:Hey Dude! Gatteline:Good to see you my bestie! Lewis:You too They both hug Gatteline:Anyways we gotta go to another adventure wanna come! Lewis:Sure Why not Gatteline:Knew your answer would be this! Lewis:Thanks Gatteline:No problem Lewis:Alright now what? Gatteline:Go outside ill get Jason wait outside Lewis:Okay Gatteline goes to Jasons house Jason:Oh hey Gatteline:Hi Jason Jason:Good to see you friend Gatteline:Good to see you too Jason:Why are you here? Gatteline:Going on another adventure wanna come? Jason:Sure why not? Gatteline:Lets get going then Jason:So where do I go Exactly? Gatteline:Outside dude Jason:Thanks Gatteline:Ummm you didnt have to say thanks but no problem Jason:Umm what Gatteline:Nothing just keep going Jason:Ok After going outside Gatteline:We have got everyone here so lets go to Lee's place now Jeff:Yeah Gatteline:Wait those four live in different towns and in different houses? Jeff:So its gonna take time Sam:Do we have enough time? Gatteline:Lets adventure as much as possible lets go seek them out Jeff:Are we going to split up Gatteline:Nope we are all going to Lee's house first Jeff:Okay what ever you say Gatteline Gatteline:Everyone lets go Jeff:forgot about one thing Gatte! Equip some armor from my shop and some weapons Gatteline:Oh yeah we totally forgot about that Jeff:Lets go Gatteline:Everyone pick the same one you picked before armor or weapons Sam:Okay Ralph:Okay Lewis:Okay Jason:Okay Jeff:Okay After equipping Gatteline:Everyone done Jeff:Yes Ralph:Yes Sam:Yes Lewis:Yes Jason:Yes Gatteline:Good lets go in the car now! Who is going to be the driver by the way? Jeff:I will drive Gatteline:Okay Sam:Man i cant believe how rich we are we have the most luxurious car Jason:Yeah Gatteline:Alright everyone get in ill sit at the front everyone sit at the back Jeff:Yeah means you are sitting with me Gatteline:Yup cuz your driving rest of you guys sit at back Jeff:Are we ready to go? Gatteline:Yes! Everyone right? Lewis:Yes Jason:Yes Ralph:Yes Sam:Yes Gatteline:Okay then lets go Jeff drive now Jeff:Okay End of episode 7 Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Episodes Category:DLC Episodes Category:Gatteline Series Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Made By Gatteline Category:Games